Stand Out
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: rq meme prompt. There's an assembly on fire safety and Rachel Berry has to sing a song about...well fire safety. Instead, she serenades Quinn while wearing a jump suit.


Stand Out

_**A/N: Written from a prompt on the rq meme, in which I had to have Rachel serenade Quinn with the song Stand Out from the Goofy Movie...which I really want to watch right now.**_

xxxx

The day has finally arrived. The day one, Rachel Berry has been planning for a week now. Every student filed into the gymnasium with ease, talking and laughing and being loud, like usual.

It was an assembly in regards to safety, and what to do when the Fire Alarm goes off. He had asked Rachel to sing a song about it, and maybe the students would pay more attention. Plus, it was cheaper than hiring a fireman to speak for them.

However, Rachel had other things in mind.

"This is _the Star,_ ready and in position. Over," the brunette whispers into her walkie talkie, being the only one in the girl's changing room.

"Figgens is sitting down and we got Puckzilla, other asian and that guy all in reasonable distance of him. Over." It was Artie, he was the one setting up the technology for Rachel's performance.

"And what about my Angel? Over."

"Quinn is right next to me. Over," Brittany blurted happily into the walkie talkie next to Santana.

"Rainbow Duck! You're not supposed to use actual names. Over."

"Whoops. Sorry. Over."

"Did Brittany just call my name?" asked Quinn, her eyebrow raised in suspicion of the other blonde girl.

"No, Quinn. Just shut up so we can watch Berry make a fool out of herself," Santana replied, trying to hide her very amused grin. She was looking forward to whatever performance Rachel had up her sleeves. If it was anything like Push It, she was in for a laugh.

_One week ago, Rachel made it very clear to the whole group._

_"I'm in love with Quinn," she said with confidence, although her eyes showed some uncertainty._

_There was silence for a good amount of time until Santana rolled her eyes, "I know, Berry. We all do."_

_"Except for Quinn," Mercedes mentioned, "That girl is completely oblivious."_

_"You two have become really close lately," Tina pointed out._

_"They flirt ALL the time," Brittany practically shouted._

_"Exactly!" piped up Rachel, "And now I'm going to do something drastic," and she held up a video cassette._

_"The Goofy Movie?" Finn read out loud, "Oh hey! I love this movie!"_

_"Are you planning on wooing her with an old disney movie?" Artie asked, a little weirded out by the thought._

_"Of course not!" shouted Rachel immedietely, "That's ridiculous! What I am planning on doing is serenading her with a song from that movie. The track is called 'Stand out'."_

_There's silence once more as the Glee clubbers try to recall the movie. Rachel waited patiently, trying so hard to fight back a blush._

_"Oh. My. God," Santana mumbled, making it clear that not only does she remember, she watched the movie as well._

_And with that cues the laughter. They were all on their knees now, holding onto their stomachs. Little did they know that one week later, Rachel would convince them to help her make the plan perfect._

"_The Star_ is ready, Wheels, get the curtain up. Over."

The curtain opens to reveal one Rachel Berry standing under a spotlight in front of a microphone stand. Her head was low, curls spilling over her shoulders and she was wearing some sort of...bath robe.

"This assembly is supposed to be addressing the issues of fire safety."

Figgins nodded in his seat, Schuester sitting next to him. His face scrunched up, wait, did she just say 'supposed'?

"About how you are to remain calm and leave the building in an orderly fashion through your designated fire exits," she continued, not looking up at all.

"However, today I think I'd like to do something different..."

Figgins wasn't catching on, however Schuester had a really bad feeling about it. Sensing the impending doom, he sat up to go talk some sense into his female lead. However, Mike had somehow ended up next to him.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Isn't it rude to interrupt someone's performance by standing up and distracting them?" he asked, quoting the spanish teacher from a lesson earlier that week.

"Yes, Mike but-"

"Oh, look! She's starting!"

_Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory_

Rachel had slipped on sunglasses and ripped off her bath robe to reveal a yellow jumpsuit. She grabbed the microphone and kicked the stand down to continue her singing while dancing in a fashion similar to that of Michael Jackson. Crotch grabbing and moon walking included.

_I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart_  
_And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

Quinn was in shock, really. And sorta kinda turned on by the whole stunt. Her eyes were wide and focused on the small brunette at the centre of the gym, and her mouth hung open slightly. Santana didn't even notice that Rachel's plan was working because she was too focused on the performance in front of her. brittany just cheered as loud as she could from the side.

"Go Rachel!"

_Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line_

Figgins finally understood that the song was very inappropriate and out of place. Sensing disaster, a potential riot and the thought of having to rent equipment for the assembly again made him worry. He got up from his seat quickly and fumbled through the other students who were mesmerized by Rachel and her jump suit.

Mike tried to make a move, but he was too focused on distracting Schuester. Twitching his head, he cued for Matt and Puck to go after Figgins like they planned.

_And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

Rachel was now approaching the bleachers, moon walking, a little bit of popping off of Mike and even doing the robot on the occasion.

_To stand out  
Above the crowd_

Artie signaled Tina to start up the fog machine, adding an extra, mysterious and over the top affect to Rachel's performance. Not that she really needed it.

_Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

She was now going up the stairs slowly, her hair bouncing with every step. From afar, Kurt admired his work.

"She should totally skip the argyle and wear jump suits from now on."

"Um, hell no," Mercedes retorted, starting up an arguement between the two regarding the attractiveness of jump suits.

Rachel was dangerously getting closer to Quinn and she could just feel her cheeks heat up. Santana made sure that the three of them sat on the end and the second that Rachel had reached their level, both she and Brittany stood up and began dancing with the young diva.

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just- _

_"Walkin' by,"_ Santana and Brittany cooed, their spontaneous bursting into dance catching Quinn off guard.

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice_

Rachel was practically in her face now, moving her hips around like Shakira and lifting her sunglasses up for a second to wink at the flabbergaster blonde girl before her.

_"I'm alive," _Brittany and Santana sing before pulling Quinn up and following Rachel down to the centre of the floor.

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
__  
"It's a piece of cake," _she says in a near whisper, tossing her sunglasses to the side.

Figgins was now being held back by two hooligans, Puck and what's his name, oh yeah, Matt. He was shouting by now, but no one came to his rescue. That was, until Mr. Schuester had enough and left Mike to save the Principal.

And cue Finn. The big boy held back Mr. Schuester with ease.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, but we all just want to help Rachel."

When his eyes landed on a spinning Rachel and a completely smitten Quinn, he stopped struggling.

"We are going to be in big trouble for this."

"I know."

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud_

Brittany cheered from the side and Santana almost jumped up herself, if only the couple currently giving sex eyes to each other, even if one was underneath sunglasses, wasn't so gross.

Every Gleek, and actually, everyone in the gymnasium cheered loudly for the two. Even one Sue Sylvester did her part by not interfering at all, but deciding to just use this to screw with the club later.

_'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

And when the music stopped, Rachel grabbed Quinn by the back of her head and leaned in for a kiss. It was rough and slightly clumsy at first, since the blonde was so surprised. But once that tongue slid across Quinn's lower lip eliciting a rather loud moan, the two almost began making out right then and there in front of the school. That is, until Quinn broke the two up.

"Just...need some air," she muttered in a husky tone, smiling at Rachel. But when she felt the eyes of the thousands of students watching, she turned around.

"Get out!" HBIC voice was loud and clear and the gymnasium emptied itself in the span of 5 minutes.

However, the Glee club was still there.

"You too!" Quinn shouted again, her face completely serious.

"Why don't you two get a room?"

"Just leave!"

After a collective "boo" and a "Rachel you owe us one!", the Glee club finally left their newly spawned couple to hug in the centre of the gymnasium.

"Whatever happened to Figgins?" Quinn asked, leaning her forehead upon Rachel's.

The brunette wriggled her nose, finding the blonde's breath ticklish.

"I don't know and I don't care."

The smaller girl leaned up for another kiss, this one soft and tender and far too short.

"You know, if you just asked me out, you would've gotten the same answer," Quinn laughed, kissing the small jewish girl on her nose afterwards.

"But if I did that it would not be very dramatic," Rachel retorted, snuggling her head into the blonde's neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

"And must you always be dramatic?"

"Yes."

The two swayed in their hug now, Quinn humming the tune of the song she was just serenaded with.

"So you know the song?" the short Berry asked, seperating herself from the blonde's neck and gazing into her hazel eyes. Quinn just nodded before giving the girl another chaste kiss on the lips.

Rachel was ecstatic and wanted to scream from the top of her lungs "**I TOLD YOU IT'D WORK**" or um, "**I'M DATING QUINN FABRAY**" but that excitement died with ease.

"The Goofy Movie. I can't believe you just did that in front of the school," Quinn snickered loudly, fighting the upcoming laughter and snorting. But it wouldn't work.

"Quinn!"

xxxx

**_A/N: Sorry about the little Matt crack, I love him though so I didn't mean to offend his character. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this and imagining Rachel doing it...especially with a jump suit._**

**_Here's the song and video from the movie: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=3debg_o3u_o&feature=related_**


End file.
